character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Badguy (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Install= Summary Originally a scientist who majored in Magic Particle Physics and was previously working on a project known as Saint Oratorio before he joined the core team of the Gear Project, Frederick Bulsara was not only one of the lead scientists of the Gear Project, but is also the Prototype Gear from over a hundred years before the events of the Guilty Gear games. In 2016, after he received the devastating news of Aria's illness, he is betrayed by his colleague and close friend, Asuka R. Kreutz, who forcibly has him converted into the first Prototype Gear. Somehow, he managed to escape the lab and tried to discover a means to return him to his human form, leading him to creating his trademark headband. After he had constructed the limiter Headguard to maintain his human form, he made it his personal mission to destroy all Gears so that they could not be used for war. He destroyed several Gear Plants, which would eventually earn him the designation "Badguy" as authorities could not identify him, which in turn gave him the name: Sol Badguy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | High 2-A Name: Sol Badguy (True name is Frederick Bulsara) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Nearly 200 years old Classification: Prototype Gear, Bounty Hunter, former scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High; his regeneration is superior to Raven's, and he can regenerate from being reduced to ash), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells), Reactive Evolution (He was able to adapt to tuning of the Backyard in GG2O), Summoning, Extrasensory Perception, and Resurrection (Via the MasterGhost), Can see through illusions and Invisible foes, Magic as Information Manipulation, Absorption (Kickstarted the junkyard by absorbing and using the blast's energy at the end of Xrd Revelator), Creation (Recreated his bike after it was blown up by antimatter bomb by a gear), Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (His transformation alone will further amplify the information flare, which will warp reality, destroy space, cause sickness and transmutate objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to punch Zappa's vengeful spirit), Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Petrification, Chi Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing, Fusionism, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Sol had and made the OutRage weapons which includes Anji's Zessen, which can manipulate air, chi, sound and electromagnetic signals, teleport and create dimensional barriers. He also fused Fireseal with Zenga, which is able to use light magic. He also made and confiscated the Ky's sword in Lightning The Urgent, which is able to create lightning and able to seal someone in subspace that slow time to near halt with their bodies turned into stone), Acausality (Type 1; Even after his past self was killed by I-No, Sol continued to exist), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Both he and Justice are able to survive the Absolute World which will kill all of the races in the universe, creating mass extinction and erase everything that can't survive said world. It also create information flare which will flood the space with information, destroying it and then warping its reality, even can rewrite the information of the object to become something else), Mind, Soul and Matter Manipulation (Adapted and survived being deep within the Backyard, which simultaneously assaults your mind, soul and disintegrates any lifeform according to Paradigm by the sheer amount of density), Black Holes (Able to hold the black hole created by him and That Man), Disease, Poison (Gear cells were used to cure diseases, Sol's body is naturally full of them and he's dealt with toxic-type Gears), Power Nullification (Can hurt people who use magic beyond twelve steps with normal magic) and Time Manipulation (Can move in Axl's frozen time) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level (Can go toe to toe with a casual Justice, who is stated to hold Information Density equivalent to that of a galaxy cluster at her when she was first made. Treated most, if not all of the cast of the Guilty Gear, sans Ky Kiske, like a complete joke) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sol and Justice, just by existing simultaneously, will erase everything in the universe by merging Backyard and the world, destroying even the universe's space itself. Able to harm Justice. It should be noted that the Backyard was stated to be a higher-dimension above the space-time, where Sol's activation of the Dragon Install would have amplified the Information Flares, which is the thing that would have fused the Backyard with the world, which would result in the destruction of the space-time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to most of the Guilty Ggear Cast, including Jack-O, who can travel from outer space to the Earth in mere seconds) | Immeasurable (Able to exist in the Backyard, a dimension above space-time, and was stated to be the Akashic Records of the Guilty Gear universe) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Can match Justice) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level (Described most of the hits give to him by most of the cast as a "Pain in the ass") | High Multiverse Level+ (Able to take hits from Justice and Ky). Regeneration and Resurrection makes him hard to kill, superior regeneration to Raven, who can regenerate from ash. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks. High Multiversal+ with Absolute World and Information Flare (Can fuse the Backyard, a 5-D dimension, with the space-time by just activating Dragon Install, effectively amplifying the Information Flares, which would result in the fusion of both the space-time and the Backyard together) Standard Equipment: Junkyard Dog Mk. III. Intelligence: Genius in various types of technology and magic, over a century of combat experience against a vast assortment of foes, quickly analyzed and destroyed a cosmic artifact, was one of the greatest scientists in the world as Frederick, specializing in particle physics. Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength, if MasterGhost sustains too much damage (Either directly or via resurrecting), his soul will be destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gun Flame:' A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire. *'Gun Flame Feint:' A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack. *'Volcanic Viper:' An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames. *'Grand Viper:' Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper. *'Bandit Revolver:' A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair. *'Bandit Bringer:' A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. *'Riot Stomp:' Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. *'Wild Throw:' Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. *'Fafnir:' A flaming straight punch to the face. *'Sidewinder:' Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. *'Kudakero:' A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. Finishing moves: *'All Guns Blazing:' A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire. *'Napalm Death:' Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. *'Branding Breach:' Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame. Overdrives: *'Dragon Install:' An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red. *'Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second:' A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. *'Tataki Otoshi:' A follow up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent. *'P.B.B:' A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) Key: Casual/Limiter On | Serious/Limiter Off/Dragon Install Note: Sol's Respect Thread. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2